1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Archery equipment.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a stabilizer for reducing vibration and torque during shooting of a bow.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns an adjustable hydraulic stabilizer for use on a bow.
2. The Prior Art
Bows have been known for a great many years, and through all that time accessories have been developed to improve the accuracy and efficiency of the bow. The bow itself has also been improved, with modern technology increasing their power and strength. Stabilizers for reducing shock when a bow is shot have been used for many years. They were primarily developed to prevent wrist torque and consisted of weights extending forwardly from the bow. Wrist torque is rotation of the bow by an archers wrist after releasing a taught bow string. Rotation of a bow in this manner deflects the released arrow from its intended flight path. The use of a properly balanced stabilizer reduces and delays the movement of the bow, at least until the arrow passes the front of the bow. Of course, the stabilizer must be properly balanced or it will effect accuracy.
Modern bows, being generally more powerful, produce various other detrimental forces which cause movement of the bow. Furthermore, development of stronger materials for the handle riser of the bow has allowed design changes which, for some designs, cause significant torque. Offset handles are a major source of torque. For whatever reason, movement of a bow during shooting will detract from accuracy. Stabilizers have been developed which reduce torque more efficiently than older counterweighted stabilizers. The use of hydraulic stabilizers dampens bow vibration and is very useful in reducing most detrimental forces. The problem with these stabilizers is that they are relatively complicated to build, and are difficult to properly adjust and balance for each individual bow. Most stabilizers are constructed with a specific type of bow in mind, and due to their complicated construction, require a shop to make adjustments if adjustments can be made at all. Once fitted to a specific bow, a stabilizer cannot be used on another bow because the balance will probably not be correct and tailoring the stabilizer to the bow is expensive and time consuming.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stabilizing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a durable stabilizing device.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizing device which reduces vibration and torque generated when shooting a bow.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizing device which may be used on substantially any bow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizing device which has an adjustable hydraulic component so that it may be transferable to different bows.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizing device permitting micro adjustments when mounted for use on an individual bow.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a single housing having a threaded interior for accommodating all components.
And a further object of the present invention is to provide a housing through the end of which adjustments to the hydraulic component may be made.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizing device which may be adjusted using a single wrench.